poohfandomcom-20200214-history
King of the Beasties
Not to be confused with the song or home video release of the same name. King of the Beasties is the first segment of the seventeenth episode of the first season of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It originally aired in January 7th, 1989. Synopsis Christopher Robin tells Tigger that Tiggers are related to lions. Since the lion is the King of Beasts, this gave Tigger an idea to become, what is known for in the Hundred Acre Wood, as King of the Beasties. Plot Trying to find out about who he’s related too in Christopher Robin’s book, Tigger stumbles upon a lion. Loving the idea that he’s related to a lion, he calls himself “King of the Beasties,” and gives himself a task to protect Pooh, Piglet, and all the other Hundred Acre Wood characters from Jagulars. The others agree that, if he succeeds in doing it, he might become king. So Tigger creates a fake Jagular from Rabbit’s tablecloth without asking so that he can defeat it and become king. After a while, Rabbit finds out and writes a note saying “I’ve untied my friend and took him with me, Signed: Another Jagular”. So, Tigger goes to Rabbit, beats up the old ’Jagular’, only to have Rabbit tell him that he wrote the note to teach him a lesson about borrowing things without asking first. At that moment, Tigger confesses his fraud to the others and resigns his ’reign as King’. However, he says that he could be related to one of the ’Beasties’ (which is better), including the ’Boa Rescrictor’, the ’Hammer Nose Shark’, one of the ’Hippopotomooses’, one of the ’Octapooses’ and the ’Elephator’. (actually, these misspelled words should be Boa Constrictor, Hippopotamuses, Octopuses, and Elephant) Characters * Winnie the Pooh * Piglet * Tigger * Rabbit * Eeyore * Gopher * Owl * Christopher Robin * Jagular * Bees (from Christopher Robin’s Drawings) Songs * King of the Beasties Cast Gallery TiggerKing.png Tigger i don't mind doing Kingly stuff.jpg King tigger.jpg Jagular.jpg 17aKingoftheBeasties.JPG|Title Card Winnie the Pooh King of the Beasties.jpg KingoftheBeasties(Song).jpg 10494853 560244080768536 2123734083134494252 n.jpg Trivia *The “Boa Rescrictor” and “Hammer Nose Shark” are references to the Boa Constrictor and Hammer Head Shark, and the “Hippopotomooses”, “Octapooses” and the “Elephator” are references to the Hippopotamuses (or “Hippoptoami"), Octopi (or "Octopuses") and the Elephant (just like the Heffalump), but not only that, the Tiggers are a reference to the tigers, the Eeyores are a reference to the donkeys and the Winnie-the-Pooh Bears are possibly a reference to the panda bears, but also (that in Oh, Bottle,) the “Canibibbals", “Tigger Sharks” and Spookables” are references to the cannibals, tiger sharks and spooks. *This episode, along with “Tigger's Houseguest”, were on “The Tigger Movie: 10th Anniversary Edition” DVD as Bonus Episodes. *This episode marked the first time Jim Cummings provided the voice of Tigger. (Similar to Paul Winchell’s voice) and Brad Case. *Kanga and Roo are the only characters who don’t make an appearance in this episode. Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Season 1 Category:1989 Episodes Category:Episodes with Songs Category:Vhs Category:VHS Category:Stubs Category:DVD Category:Tigger episode